


The Captain's Secret

by daughter_of_the_fifth_house



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Doctor Who night on the Enterprise, Gen, Humor, IFDShare, International Fanworks Day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_the_fifth_house/pseuds/daughter_of_the_fifth_house
Summary: It's that night of the week again. And Bones spills to the crew why Jim Kirk favors the Doctor Who episodes with Rose and the tenth Doctor.For the short fanworks challenge of International Fanworks Day 2018: What does your favorite character - or your favorite pairing - get fannish over?





	The Captain's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> For the short fanworks challenge of International Fanworks Day 2018: What does your favorite character - or your favorite pairing - get fannish over? 
> 
> In this case: several characters.

It was that time of the week again. All _Doctor Who_ fans on the Enterprise were gathered in one of the rec rooms and watching old episodes of _Doctor Who_. Since this little circle had formed, they gravitated soon towards the timelord’s tenth and eleventh incarnation.

Of course, no one believed Captain James T. Kirk when he said that he likes those seasons because of the Doctor. They knew this was about the Doctor’s Companions Rose Tyler and Amy Pond.

“Yeah, okay, okay, they’re my favorites...” he finally admitted, when about ten crew members gave him smug glares.

“Of course it had to be the blonde and the red head”, Nyota Uhura remarked dryly.

But Leonard McCoy just laughed.

“What?” Nyota asked confused.

Jim gave him a Don’t-you-dare-telling-her-glare, but the doctor just smirked at him before turning to her and spilling the captain's secret. “He _totally_ ships Ten and Rose. They’re his favorite. Don’t you wonder, why he always suddenly leaves the room, when in the episode _Doomsday_ the scene comes up where Rose and the Doctor get separated and think they will never see each other again, because she is pulled into the parallel universe? And Jim also runs out when the Doctor makes contact later and says “I’m burning up a sun just to say goodbye”, but isn’t able to say that he loves her? That’s why. Jim doesn't like tearing up in here." He chuckled. "With Amy... okay, he has a huge crush on her and finds it totally hot how she bosses the Doctor around and becomes his mother-in-law. Also, Jim’s totally in love with Captain Jack Harkness.”

“Traitor...” Jim just managed to get out, turning red like a tomato. Or the poor people in the episode _The crimson horror_.

For a few moments Nyota just stared at them, then burst into laughter. And she wasn’t the only one in the room.

Jim glared at Leonard. Then he crossed his arms. “And Bones is totally shipping River Song and Eleven. That’s why he always wants to see the episodes with River." He holds Leonard's gaze provocatively. “ _And_ I know that you asked Scotty, if he could make a hypo in the design of Ten's sonic screwdriver. _Doctor_.”

Now it was Leonard’s turn to show 50 shades of red in his face. Half because of Jim's words, half because Scotty actually had made said hypospray. It was in the CMO's pocket right now and he was contemplating pulling it out and shove it into Jim Kirk's neck with some sleeping aid to make him miss _Doctor Who_ night.

Nyota laughed so hard, she had to hold on to Spock who stepped now beside her.

“I find the storyline regarding River Song very fascinating”, he started. “It is very well orchestrated how she and the Doctor meet in the wrong chronological order and Rory Williams and Amelia Pond turn out to be her parents, though they appear to be younger than her. The concept of time travel itself in a ship disguised by a chameleon circuit as a blue police box is also very fascinating.”

Spock talking fannish about _Doctor Who_ in his usual science voice – priceless. Everyone was laughing.

“Sit down, you lot!” Scotty called then. “We’re ready for tonight’s episode! One of my favorites. I only say: The angels have the phone box…” He grinned. “Don’t blink!”

“Good choice”, Spock replied, but his words almost drowned in the noise of the crewmen exploding into cheers.

Only Jim pouted and sat down. “But we didn’t watch the two parter with the Pandorica for ages.”

Leonard sat down next to him and offered him fish fingers and custard. “Next time.”


End file.
